Who knew?
by Circe Black
Summary: Songfic de la canciion de Pink! Ginny Weasley sufre hace años la pérdida de ese amor, sin saber porqe. D


Hola a todos! Bueno, yo hace bastante escribía por aca, pero tenia como pagina principal a con todo un grupo de escritores y todo (El S.E.L.! xD), bueno el caso es que como fanautores ya no anda como antes, no anda biien, decidi dedicar todo mi tiempo a Como también el S.E.L. se traslado hasta aca! En fin, para eso (y para empezar de cero) elimine las otras historias que tenía aca y estoy empezando con esta que es inédita xD jajjaja…Espero que les gustte! Y dejen reviews!!!

**Who knew?**

Ginny&Draco

-Ven…-dijo tomándome por la cintura – Tengo algo que enseñarte…

-Mi hermano se enojara si nos ve! – murmuré riendo mientras le acariciaba un mechón de su rubio cabello.

-Mmm…Pero no quieres correr el riesgo? – susurró por su parte el en mi oído.

-Pues, si lo pones así…Vamos!

Me tomó de la mano y los dos corrimos por los fríos pasillos del castillo hasta llegar hasta el punto más alto de Hogwarts. La torre de Astronomía.

El paisaje era bellísimo. Estaba atardeciendo y el sol se iba alejando en el horizonte, tiñendo los lagos y la tierra de color oro.

-Draco…esto es…hermoso…- murmuré. Lo miré. El tenía la mirada pérdida en un punto lejano y su rostro también estaba bañado en luz anaranjada. Con una sonrisa se dio vuelta hacia mí y con un movimiento me tuvo acurrucada entre sus brazos.

-Te amo pelirroja – dijo con una ternura a la que no me pude resistir – Eres lo mejor que me paso…

-Yo también te amo Draco, te amo mucho…- el sonreía como nunca lo había visto – Prométeme que siempre estarás aquí…

-Te lo prometo. Ni aunque vengan por mi una flota de Dementores me alejaré de tu lado! – bromeó abrazándome más a él mientras yo reía – No te libraras tan fácil de mí!

-Ni tu de mi pequeño – dije dándole un leve beso en los labios – Siempre te amaré…

-Para siempre…- dijimos los dos mirándonos

Hace un año que salíamos, y los dos nos sentíamos en las nubes cada vez que estábamos juntos, aunque a los demás no les gustará para nada, cada vez estábamos mas confiados de este amor.

_You took my hand, you show me how_

_You promise me you'd be around_

_Uh, uh…That's right_

_I took your word and I believe_

_In everything you said to me_

_Uh, uh…That's right_

Todo era felicidad esos días. Él y yo. Solo él y yo. Viviendo como en un cuento de hadas, soñando a cada rato. Pero dicen que todo tiene un fin y a nosotros, amor, también nos llegó el nuestro.

**-------Flash Back--------**

-Draco! – exclamé preocupada viendo a mi novio yéndose cargado de maletas - ¿Qué haces?

El miró hacia abajo. No iba a venir nada bueno.

Pronto levantó el rostro y con una mirada demasiado fría me dijo algo que nunca creí escuchar de sus labios.

-Me voy para siempre Ginevra…No eres para mí…

"¿Qué?" se preguntó mi cerebro. Mi corazón no respondía.

-No puedes…irte…irte así…- murmuré con lágrimas en los ojos. Él no… ÉL NO! El me lo había prometido. El me amaba y tenía que quedarse.

-No Ginebra…- dijo. Me miraba a los ojos. Con una mirada dura y fría que yo no conocía – Ya te lo dije: No eres para mí y yo no soy para ti, es así de simple…

**---------Fin del Blash Back--------------**

Pero si eramos almas gemelas! El lo sabía y se había ido sin que yo pudiera recordarselo. Se había ido dejándome sola en aquel frío departamento, dejando estelas de recuerdos de los momentos felices, recuerdos en cada rincón; cada foto tenía una historia, cada canción me transportaba, aunque fuera un segundo, hacia el pasado. Y no podía, no. No podía volver a aquellos tiempos.

"Pobre de Ginny. Ese Malfoy la dejo así como así y esta destrozada" oía que decían todo el tiempo mis amigos, mi familia y demás. Pero yo siempre los contradecía. No era así! Tu te has ido si…Pero yo aún creo, creo en ti! Tu dijiste "Para siempre!" y eso ya es suficiente para mí. Suficiente para saber que siempre tengo que tener la esperanza de tu regreso.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

**----------Flash Back-----------------**

-Gin…- su voz suave me despertó de mi sueño y sus labios casi al instante se juntaron con los míos - …me alegra que hayamos venido a vivir juntos…

-A mi también…- murmuré deslumbrada por su sonrisa - …seremos muy felices…

-Si que lo seremos! – aseveró abrazandome contra su pecho – Armaremos nuestra propia familia aquí…con nuestros hijos…

-Hijos? – pregunté yo extrañada, no era algo común oír a Draco Malfoy hablando tan ilusionado sobre tener hijos.

-Si…o a caso no quieres tener hijos conmigo? – preguntó con una mirada que nunca había visto en él.

-Pues claro que quiero!

__

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

_  
_-Entonces tendremos muchos hijos si! – dijo el con tono soñador – Seis te parece bien?

-Seis! ¿Qué pasa quieres hacerle competencia a mi madre? – dije riendo, amaba cuando se ponía así. Soñador y feliz.

-Humm…eso estaría muy bien…- murmuró acercando mucho sus labios a los míos – Te amo…

**---------Fin del Blash Back--------------**

_  
When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

Pero quizas, yo estaba mal. Quien decía que yo tenía la razón y los demás no? Quizas yo había sido muy ilusa, había creído en ti y tú me habías defraudado de la forma que lo hiciste…

Pero aun así, no puedo, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza…Mi mente te re cuerda, mi corazón te ama.

No puedo y no quiero sacarte de mi cabeza! Fuiste lo mejor que tuve…lo mas puro que viví. Los recuerdos vuelan, vienen y van y ahora…en mi triste soledad son lo único que me llena…

Me encantaría verte de nuevo, para preguntarte ¿por que?...o simplemente para ver tus ojos, sentir tu voz, tu perfume otra vez…

¿Por qué nos paso esto? ¿Por qué nuestro cuento de hadas termino?

__

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

**----------Flash Back-----------------**

Draco estaba extraño, los últimos días había estado muy raro conmigo. Aunque yo no me daba cuenta porque…

-Gin…Gin amor…- era tarde en la noche y su voz tocó mi oído como una brisa lejana.

-¿Qué pasa amor? – pregunté aún con los ojos cerrados. Sentí que el se acercaba más y como si algo maravillosos hubiera pasado sus labios se posaron sobre los míos con una delicadeza inconcebible.

-Te amo – murmuró el simplemente.

**----------Fin del Flash Back------------**

El tiempo no arregla nada…Tu recuerdo sigue vivo en mi como el primer día. Y lo único que ese maldito logro fue que mis esperanzas se derritieran, como la nieve de cada invierno que paso desde que te fuiste.

Ya casi no recuerdo tu olor, tu voz, tus besos. Te necesito aquí Draco…Y aunque solo en mis sueños me visites, te sigo amando como siempre…

_That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep_

Te extraño y aunque todos digan que me he vuelto loca, que he perdido el juicio…o lo que sea! Te amo y te sigo soñando.

Te esperaré por siempre mi amor…

_My darling, who knew…  
My darling, my darling, who knew  
My darling, I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew, who knew…_

Bueno y que? Les gusto? xD Eso espero!! Y si les gusto solamente apreten el botoncito lila de ahii abajo y mandenme una reviiew siii? jejjeje

Aca ademas les dejo la traduccion de la cancion! Así le da mas sentido a la historia (:

_Me tomaste de la mano, me mostraste como_

_prometiste que estarias cerca_

_uh,uh…Eso esta bien_

_Yo tome tu palabra y creí_

_en todo lo que me decías_

_uh,uh…eso esta bien._

_Si alguien hubiera dicho que dentro de tres años_

_tu te habrías ido_

_Yo los habría empujado y golpeado_

_porque ellos estan muy equivocados_

_Yo te conocía mejor_

_Porque tu dijiste 'para siempre'_

_Y siempre…_

_¿Quién lo hubiera sabido?_

_Recuerdo cuando eramos tan tontos.._

_tan convencidos y tambien tan geniales_

_Oh no, no,no_

_Desearía poder tocarte otra vez_

_desearía poder seguir llamandote amigo_

_daría cualquier cosa_

_Si, si…_

_Te tengo guardado en mi mente_

_hasta que no encontremos de nuevo_

_hasta que…_

_hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo…_

_Y no te olvidare mi amigo…_

_¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

_Ese ultimo beso_

_lo atesoro_

_hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar_

_Y el tiempo, lo hace mas duro_

_desearía poder recordar_

_Pero yo guardo tu memoria_

_tu me visitas en mis sueños_

_Mi amor, ¿Quién lo hubiera sabido?_

_Mi amor, mi amor..¿Quien lo hubiera sabido?_

_Mi amor, te extraño_

_Mi amor…_

_¿Quién lo hubiera sabido?_

Gracias x leer! Y no se olviidenn…Si les gusto…Dejen reviews! (:


End file.
